I'll never leave you alone
by lot-o-luv13
Summary: Byakuya has been alone for a very long time, then Renji comes along. Renji promised to never leave Byakuya alone can he keep that promise?


**Chapter 1: It's just a massage**

It's been four years since Aizen's betrayal and everything in the Seireitei has been peaceful. There are still hollows to fight and lives to save but all in all everything is how it should be. Substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, visits every week to attend the weekly captains meetings and much to Captain Kuchiki's dismay Renji and Rukia visit the boy all the time as well. Since Aizen's betrayal Head Captain Yamamoto orders a captains meeting every week and then thirty minutes later a lieutenants meeting. Squad's three and nine have been filled by Izuru and Shuhei and the only squad left is squad five which everyone is sure belongs to Renji. There's only one problem Byakuya won't nominate him and no one knows why.

Renji and Byakuya's relationship has gotten better over the years. Byakuya is a lot nicer, to Renji, even when Renji comes in late his punishment isn't that harsh. They eat lunch together and there aren't any more of those awkward silences they used to have. Byakuya smiles more, around Renji, and he enjoys spending time with him. Renji even walks Byakuya to the manor every once in a while though he doesn't know why he just likes to do it. They have long talks about any and everything. For the first time Byakuya feels like he has a friend and after being alone for so long a friend is all he wants right now.

Tonight Renji and Rukia were walking back to the Kuchiki manor after a night of drinking, it was Shuhei's birthday after all. They 'quietly' walked through the garden loudly shushing each other, Rukia was a lot more drunk than Renji but they were still giggling just a little. They finally got to Rukia's room and Rukia being super drunk tripped causing Renji, who was walking behind her to trip and land right on top of her, luckily they fell on her bed.

"Hey" Renji said "You can't be this close to me you have a boyfriend now"

Rukia giggled and pushed Renji off her "Shut up. And be quiet about that Nii-sama doesn't know yet"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When the time comes"

Renji rolled his eyes "Whatever, just tell me when you tell him so I can be on high alert."

"Why"

"Cuz he'll kill me if he knew I kept it from him"

"Ok, I'll beg him not to if it comes to that."

They both laughed "Thanks"

It was silent for a while before Renji noticed Rukia yawn and decided it was time to call it a night. He leaned in and kissed her forehead "It's time to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Renji crawled out of her bed and stretched his back causing several vertebrae to pop. Rukia was asleep before he walked out the door. Renji quietly walked down the hallway happy that he's visited enough for him to know his way around. Renji quickly, and even more quietly, walks past Byakuya's door knowing he's a light sleeper but he stopped, he was hearing weird noises coming from the room it sounded like groaning in pain. And after the groaning was heard there was a thud and then a loud hiss and Renji could of swore he heard him curse. Renji decided to see what was wrong and opened the door. Something was different here maybe because there weren't any blankets on the bed and that was really odd to Renji because Byakuya is always cold. Renji noticed the blankets were on the floor and so was his captain.

"Um…Captain?" Renji called out

"Yes, Renji" Byakuya answered with a strain in his voice

"Are you ok?"

"No" he groaned

Renji walked further in the room and closed the door behind himself "What's wrong?" he asked softly

"My back is killing me, its getting worse, and it hurts to move"

"I did notice you were being stiffer than usual..hey" he laughed when Byakuya threw a pillow at him. Renji walked over to him "Would you like my help?"

"I don't know how much help you could be."

"Well, I've been told I give great massages." He suggested

"Hmm, that sounds good. That could work." Byakuya tried to stand up but his back got in the way and he fell back down with a loud hiss.

"Here captain let me help" Renji walked over to him and bend down to pick him but was stopped.

"Wait, Renji, I'm naked" Byakuya said not in the least bit embarrassed, he just didn't want Renji to get surprised and drop him.

"Why?"

"I always sleep naked, that's why I have so many blankets so I don't get cold."

Renji shook his head, Byakuya and Rukia, blood siblings or not, were equally weird. "Well you get massages naked so you should be fine. Ok I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed on the count of three. 1...2…3" Renji picked Byakuya up bridial style and laid him on his bed. "Ok now I'm going to slowly roll you over" Byakuya breathed and nodded. Renji gently rolled him over and Byakuya hissed just a little. "Ok captain I…"

"Renji" Byakuya scolded

"Sorry, _Byakuya,_ I'm gonna get on the bed. I'm gonna be really careful."

"Renji, just hurry up"

"Ok, where's the oil?" he asked sitting on his knees beside Byakuya

"In the drawer by the bed"

"Why is it by the bed" he said reaching for it

"None of your business"

Renji smirked and poured the oil on his hands. He slowly rubbed his hands together to warm it up. "Really? None of my business?" his hands hovered over Byakuya's back

"Renji" he warned

"Ok, ok" he laughed and put his warm hands on Byakuya's cold shoulders. He began moving his hands in a slow, circular motion, smiling a little when Byakuya sighed in relief.

"Lower" Byakuya moaned. Renji did as he was told. "Harder" Byakuya moaned again. "Good" he growled when Renji followed directions. "Harder" he moaned again "Lower"

"If I keep goin lower I'm goin to be touching your ass" Renji warned

"I don't care just keep doing what you're doing" he was completely relaxed right now and didn't care what Renji did as long as he didn't stop.

Renji continued massaging Byakuya's back, he followed his commands and listened to him moan and groan. Byakuya praised Renji for his 'magical hands', he hasn't felt this good in years. Byakuya couldn't stop the sounds he was making even if they sounded a little too sexual, Renji's hands felt way too good. The massage went on for ten more minutes before Renji realized the moaning stopped. Byakuya had fallen asleep. Renji smiled and got off the bed. He was walking toward the door when Byakuya woke up.

"Renji" Byakuya said in a groggy voice "I don't think you should walk home this late" he was always nicer relaxed "You can sleep on the couch in here, it's quite comfy."

"No, captain, I'm fine"

"Renji, I want you to sleep here. You will not use me as an excuse when you show up to work late. Now get the pillow I threw at you earlier and go to sleep."

Renji laughed a little "Ok, captain" he walked over to the pillow on the floor, picked it up and then laid on Byakuya's couch. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until he laid down. He took his clothes off but kept his boxers on, he wasn't going to sleep naked on the man's couch.

"Good night, Byakuya"

"Do you need a blanket?" Byakuya asked

"No" Renji was always hot where Byakuya was always cold

"Good, I don't want to share anyway" he yawned "Good night, Renji"

They were both asleep in seconds dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

"Captain" Byakuya heard someone say when he stirred in his sleep. "Captain" he heard again. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He was surprised to see Renji in his doorway with nothing but a towel around his waist, hair dripping, and an apple in his hand. He thought it was a dream but Renji called him 'captain' so he knew it couldn't be a dream. Renji took a bite of the half eaten apple. "Captain, get up its like 8 o'clock"

Byakuya quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathrrom. "Abari, why didn't you wake me up" he growled. When laughter answered him he walked out of the bathroom still naked but with a toothbrush in his hand. "What's so funny, Abari?" he growled

"You move really fast when you think you're late" he laughed "I lied its only 7:20. Did you know your chef has breakfast made at 7 every morning?"

Byakuya glared at Renji "Yes Renji I live here" he growled

"Hey, why are you so grumpy? That massage should of made you nicer… ouch" Renji dropped his apple and rubbed the hand that was zapped with kido.

Byakuya walked back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine. He walked out 40 minutes later with a robe on, he noticed Renji was now on the couch fully dressed and ready to go.

"Where'd you find that uniform?" Byakuya asked as he rolled out his yoga mat

"I had one here from the last time I slept over when Rukia was sick" he answered turning around to look at Byakuya.

"Mmmm" Byakuya hummed meaning he no longer cared to hear the rest of the story

"Hey" Renji knew what that hum meant "Don't ask if you don't want to hear the whole story" it was silent before Renji had a question. "Byakuya, what are you doing?"

Byakuya was standing on his right leg with his left leg on his right knee cap. His hands where together as if he was praying, and his eyes were closed. He was facing the garden so he could feel the sun. "Yoga" he answered

"Why you doin that?"

"It keeps me from killing you" he answered honestly. He changed positions. Now he had both feet on the floor and he was bent over with both hands on the floor.

Renji looked at Byakuya's ass before he snapped himself out of it he did not need his captain's ass popping up in his head while he was talking to the man. "What do you m…"

"Yoga is done in a quiet environment" Renji instantly quieted "If you want something to do I'm sure Rukia is awake."

Renji rolled his eyes and stood up "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted"

"Apparently not, you're still here" he changed positions again.

Renji rolled his eyes and walked out "Why don't you try putting some clothes on" he yelled

Byakuya smiled to an empty room.

Renji found Rukia in her room just waking up. He waited for her to shower and get dressed and then he walked with her to the kitchen. Renji sat next to Rukia who only just then noticed he was there. She almost choked on her orange juice from all the thoughts and questions going through her head.

"Renji, what are you doing here?" he asked after a fit of coughing

"I spent the night"

"And where did you sleep?"

"In the captain's room" he grabbed a banana not even noticing how that statement sounded

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes "Did you and Nii-sama…?" she didn't think she needed to finish the question

He spit out his banana "No"

"No?"

"But there were weird noises coming from his room last night?"

Renji laughed "I was giving him a massage he said his back was in a lot of pain. Besides, I would never have sex with him. He's not the type for one night stands and I'm not the type for relationships. Even if I wanted to sleep with him it would take forever, it took four years just to get to this point."

"Well I think Nii-sama would…"

"You think I would what?" Byakuya asked walking into the kitchen

"Nothing" Rukia said quickly

"She thinks we had relations last night" Renji snitched and picked up another banana from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

Byakuya noticed that was the last banana and waited for Renji to open it before snatching it out of his hand and biting it. "Renji was just giving me a massage. I was in a lot of pain last night" he explained while he took a seat next to Renji.

"What the fuck, Byakuya, why'd you do that?" he reached for the banana but Byakuya moved it out of his reach.

"It was the last one and since you let me sleep in I didn't get to eat breakfast"

"Whatever" Renji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

Rukia smiled at them and then looked at her watch "I believe it's time for work"

Byakuya nodded and stood up, Renji and Rukia followed him. When they walked out of the manor Rukia walked towards her division bidding Byakuya and Renji goodbye.

"I think I like you sleeping at the manor, Renji, at least then I'll know you'll show up on time" Byakuya smirked

"Ahahaha" he laughed sarcastically "captain, you slay me"

"Already did" Renji stopped and glared at his captain's back. Byakuya stopped and turned his head to look at Renji. He smirked at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Renji huffed and began walking again. They walked side by side. "One of these days I'll beat you, captain, make note of that."

"Noted. You will have to beat me in order to become captain anyway."

"I know. Speaking of captain…"

"Captain Kuchiki" said a squad one member "there is an early captains meeting going on in a few minutes I am to rally all the captain."

"Thank you" Byakuya nodded "I'll head there now." Byakuya turned to Renji as the boy ran off "Get the squad start on training and I'll be there in about thirty minutes"

"Yes, captain" Renji gave a mock salute

* * *

The captains stood in rows of two; evens on the left, odds on the right. The fifth captains spot still needing to be filled. Everyone knows captains nominate their squad members for promotions and everyone has nominated Renji for squad five, everyone except Byakuya. It's not that he doesn't believe in Renji, he knows Renji will be a great captain but Byakuya's just not ready yet. It's been a long time since he'd had a friend and Renji will be too busy to be friends with him and he doesn't want to be alone again. He knows he's being selfish but that's how he feels.

The head captain tapped is zanpakuto in disguise on the ground getting the attention of the captains. "Good morning"

"Good morning" the captains said in unison

"Today we are going to find a captain for squad five, any nominations?"

Everyone including Head Captain Yamamoto looked at Byakuya. He looked back at all of them and then at the wall in front of him. "No" he said quietly, earning groans from everyone.

"Why are you being selfish?" Captain Zaraki growled

"I'm not being selfish" he said more to himself as indifferent as he could

"I hate to say it" Captain Ukitake said with kind eyes "but you are being selfish, Byakuya. You know Renji deserves to be captain."

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his old kido tutor. "What I know is I want this meeting to be over" he looked over to the head captain "So is it?"

Yamamoto huffed and rolled his eyes "Dismissed"

Byakuya left first and quickly walked to his division barracks. When he got to his and Renji's office he quietly said "I'm not being selfish, I just don't want to be alone" before walking in. He walked over to his desk and noticed, from how quiet it was, that Renji wasn't there. He just hoped Renji was doing what he told him to do.

Renji walked in thirty minute later with his top off. His body was shimmering with sweat from training the squad, like Byakuya told him to. Byakuya notice this and almost began staring but remembered nobles don't stare.

"Wow, Renji looks good" Byakuya heard Senbonzakura say. He'd been a lot more vocal since the Muramasa incident. Sometimes Byakuya liked it and other times he hated because he sounded just like the demon cat, Yorichi.

"Shut up" he said to Senbonzakura, Byakuya had to remember no one could hear Senbonzakura so he had to think his insults instead of growl them.

"Hey, captain, how was the meeting?" Renji asked looking at Byakuya not noticing his struggle

Byakuya tried his hardest to look Renji in the eye, it was very difficult with Senbonzakura in his head saying very perverted things. "It was fine."

Renji walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Byakuya took a deep breath to calm his breath and continued to do his paperwork.

"Hey, captain" Renji said while doing, or at least pretending to do, his paperwork.

"Yes, Renji" he said without looking up

"Will you go to lunch with me today?"

Byakuya lifted his hear to look at him, his gaze softened. "Unfortunately, I cannot. Yorichi is dragging me off to have lunch with her." He heard Renji sigh "I'd rather not go but I have no choice, even if I ran sadly she'd catch me." He said sadly. He hated being around Yorichi she brought the temperamental child out of him.

Renji laughed, he knew Byakuya hated knowing Yorichi was, is , and always will be faster than him and no matter how fast he ran she'll always catch him.

"It's okay, captain, you're still faster than me."

Byakuya smiled "I know, the teacher never teaches the student all their tricks."

Renji smirked "I see

* * *

"You look good in your normal people clothes" Yorichi said sitting across from Byakuya in the booth of the restaurant they chose to eat at.

"Thank you, I ordered our drinks already."

"I love the fact that you know me so well."

"Mmmhmm" Byakuya hummed "So what is it that you would like to discuss?"

Yorichi pretended to be offended "I can't have lunch with my best friend without having an ulterior motive?" Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Okay, let's talk about Renji."

"What about him" Byakuya took a sip of the strawberry lemonade the waitress set down in front of him

"What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see" she tapped her chin in mock thought. "You laugh around him, you smile around him, he walks you home all the time, you eat lunch together, and to top it all off he spent the night in your room last night." Yorichi leaned in "Are you fuckin Renji?"

Byakuya almost spit out his lemonade, almost he didn't though because not only is he a noble but you don't waste strawberry lemonade. He coughed a little before clearing his throat. "No, Renji and I are not having relations. Renji is my friend and he only slept in my room ,on my couch, I might add, because he was giving me a massage."

"Well, I heard you were moaning and groaning like a little slut but you always sound like that. Wait a minute….you sleep naked" She gasped "Renji saw your ass"

"Yes, your point?"

"Did he think it was cute? You have a cute ass, Bya." Byakuya rolled his eyes. Yorichi glared at him "So you mean to tell me you don't like him like that? You don't think Renji is sexy?"

"That's not what I said" Byakuya cursed in his head when Yorichi grinned

"So you do like Renji?"

"That's not what I said."

"So what if one day you walked into your office and Renji was in your chair, butt ass naked, hard as a rock and all he wanted was for you to sit on it and ride it like a bull, you're telling me you'd say no?"

Byakuya was silent _'God that sounded great'_ he thought. And now the thought of fucking Renji every which way was in his head and he couldn't get it out. _'Dammit, Yorichi'_

Silence was the only answer Yorichi needed. She grinned. "You'd fuck Renji's brains out if he asked you to. You'd ride Renji from the beginning of the day to the end. You'd let Renji fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk for a week and you wouldn't even care. You wanna be under Renji panting and moaning for him to go faster and harder until you explode from ecstasy"

"Okay, okay, okay, I'd do that. I'd do all of that. Is that what you want to hear?" Byakuya nearly yelled just to shut her up "But I can't do that" he looked down into his empty lemonade stirring the ice with the straw.

"Why not?" She asked softly

"Renji is a one-night-stand type of guy and I need something more stable" he said sadly

"I think the right person can make anyone settle down. I mean, look at me I'm married"

"You were a slut back in the day, weren't you" Byakuya smirked at her

Yorichi rolled her eyes "Whatever, that'll be the last time I try to make you feel better." She pouted

Byakuya smiled "Thank you

"I have an idea" Yorichi said after the waitress brought their food to them.

"I'm not breaking into Renji's apartment, naked and riding him" Byakuya said without looking up from his food

"Ok, another idea."

"Listening"

"Renji has a birthday coming up"

"Yes, I know, I bought him Gucci sunglasses"

"When"

"Two weeks ago, they were having a sale. Go on with your idea"

"Ok, so he's having a birthday party…"

"I wasn't invited"

"Will you shut up, no one's been invited yet"

"Then how do you know about it?"

"Cuz he's having it at the shop, it's dinner and dancing. Now shut up and let me explain" She waited for him to say something. When he didn't she continued "So you're going to show up to this party looking like sex on legs, got it? You will have to look so good Renji will have to lock himself up so he doesn't snatch you up and fuck you, got it?"

"But I look good everyday" he said matter-of-factly

Yorichi glared at him and then threw a fry at him. He then threw the fry back at her, there was almost a food fight but the waitress came, cleared her throat, and set the check down. "You are so annoying" Yorichi huffed

"You're annoying?"

"I'm not fighting with you right now I have a plan and I can't forget it" she huffed "We all know you look good, you've been winning hottest captain for years but that's just your face Renji needs to see all of you especially your ass. Renji is an ass-man so when he sees yours he'll go crazy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, if there's one thing I'm good at, besides being faster than you" She snickered earning a glare from Byakuya "it's sex"

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right"

* * *

"Sooo Renji" Ikkaku said sitting across from Renji at the bar the usual group, including Rangiku, Yumichika, Shuhei, and Izuru, chose to eat lunch at that day. "What's goin on between you and the ice bitch?...Ouch, Yumi" he rubbed his head where Yumichika hit him

"Thanks Yumi" Renji said "Kaku don't call him an ice bitch. He's not cold it just takes him a while to warm up" he knew Ikkaku was talking about Byakuya

"Yeah Ikkaku" Shuhei said "he's not an ice bitch but he's a lot nicer with Renji around" he looked at Renji "But we are all wondering what's going on between you two."

Renji shrugged his shoulders "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What do you mean, Renji" Rangiku said "You're always making him laugh, he's always smiling around you, you're always together, and you walk him home."

"And you slept in his room last night." Rukia said sitting down with the others

Ikkaku spit his sake out all over the table and began coughing violently when he heard the news having Yumi pat his back. "You did what?" he nearly yelled when he caught his breath

"I gave him a massage last night and slept on the couch" Renji explained not seeing the problem

"And you didn't take your ass home, why?" Yumi said

"He told me he didn't want me using him as an excuse for being late to work so he told me to sleep on the couch."

It was silent for a while until Rangiku remembered something.

"I heard he sleeps naked"

"Yes" Renji answered

"So you saw his ass?" Shuhei asked

"Yes"

"Is it nice" Izuru blushed when everyone looked at him.

"I wanna know" Rangiku said staring at Renji

"I'm not answering that" Renji crossed his arms

"Code for: it's perfect"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"So are you gonna hit that" Ikkaku said earning another slap to the head

"No" Rukia answered for Renji "as he said this morning Renji is a one-night stand type of guy and my brother likes relationships."

"Renji" Yumi said softly "I think its time for you to settle down"

"Tsk" Renji scoffed "So I can be like you people, I think not"

Yumi smiled and hugged Ikkaku "Its nice to have someone to go home to, Renji"

"And you don't have to use pick-up lines for sex" Shuhei said kissing Izuru

"And your bed is always warm" Rukia said smiling when Ichigo walked in

What are you talking about" Ichigo asked sitting between Rukia and Renji

"The unfortunate events of settling down" Rangiku pouted "I agree with Renji. Love sucks being single is much more fun" she high fived Renji

"Ran understands" Renji said "She always understands" they high fived again

"Ran is just as lonely as you, Red" Yumi said

"I'm not lonely" Rangiku and Renji said at the same time

"Really, when was the last time either of you were in a relationship?" Rukia asked. They were silent. "Thought so"

"Whatever" they rolled their eyes

"Why is Renji settling down" Ichigo asked

"I'm not settling down" Renji huffed but was ignored

"He likes Byakuya" Yumi answered

"I don't like him" Renji pouted

"They would be a perfect fit" Ichigo's voice said "Shiro, shut up" Ichigo said "No, you shut up"

"Ooo can I talk to Shiro he's tons of fun" Renji said

Ichigo rolled his eyes and switch to Shiro. He blinked a few times before his eyes went from brown on white to gold on black. A giant grin appeared on his face. "Hey, guys, long time no see."

"Hey, Shiro" everyone said in unison

Shiro turned to Renji "Red, about settling down, I think you should do it. If you're going to settle down you should settling down with Bya. You guys compliment each other and where you're bad he's good and vise versa. You guys fill each others holes, no pun intended, plus you'd make a hot couple. Black and red are always sexy together." Shiro caused everyone's jaw to drop. "Yeah, I pay attention" he stuck his tongue out

Everyone nodded and then looked at Renji.

"He's right, Red" Shuhei said

"Yeah, whatever" Renji mumbled crossing his arms

* * *

**Here's another story i hope you like it i think i'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. please review**


End file.
